


Comfort

by DraceDomino



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Oral Sex, Romance, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Gina's job was almost too much to handle. Thankfully she has the affection of a younger woman to help keep her steady during the hardest of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Comfort**  
_-By Drace Domino_

Some days were just harder than others. Damned hard, if Gina was being completely honest with herself. As the woman slipped into her bedroom for the evening, every muscle ached and the memories of what she had seen that day still clung to the back of her mind. Too many of her people had died that day, and she had a few too many close calls on her own life. Even though they had finished the job, it was one of those evenings where any smart leader was left questioning the expense. As she stepped into the room her combat boots squeaked against the ground, and she could feel the weight of her fatigues as she shrugged her jacket from her shoulders, letting it clatter to the floor with a thud. Underneath she wore a simple white muscle shirt across her powerful features; her strong forearms exposed and her flat, firm stomach outlined by the garment.

It was a sight that Ginger couldn’t help but appreciate, even as she moved to her lover’s side. Ginger had stayed back during that day’s mission; an official order from Gina in case backup was immediately needed. When she had received word of just how the mission went; however, she had taken it upon herself to prepare something just as important. A bit of slow, soothing triage. By the time Gina had opened the door to the bedroom they shared Ginger had already started a few candles to add a faint glow to the otherwise dark room, and fill it with a faint sweet aroma that only barely took away the smell of Gina’s cigarettes. It didn’t help that the older woman had one hanging from her lips in that very second, though she didn’t resist as Ginger stepped up to her and plucked it idly from her lips.

The age difference between the two women was measured in decades, but it didn’t change the affection in the younger woman’s eyes as she leaned in to kiss Gina softly on the mouth, nor did it diminish the healing power of a lover’s presence in Gina’s worn and weary body. The more muscular of the two women closed her eyes as she felt Ginger kiss her, and though her hands remained limp at her sides she felt just a little bit better. Ginger’s scent, mixing with the candles’ aroma in the room, was almost enough to pierce the stench of cigarettes and wipe away the deeper and more foul scent: the unmistakeable smell of death that had surrounded her all day.

“Come.” Ginger whispered gently, asking nothing about the mission nor even questioning her lover’s state. She didn’t need to: she could tell. Sweetly the redhead took her older lover’s hand and led her over towards their comfortable bed, the sheets still tousled and messy from earlier that day. Without a word Gina collapsed onto it, her knees moving to mount against the mattress before flopping over squarely on her stomach and face. She was so worn and so utterly broken from the past few hour’s carnage her head had only barely found the pillow, though thankfully Ginger was there for her. The redheaded girl swept a hand gently under the mop of Gina’s light brown hair, lifting her head just enough to move the pillow back into position. Once Gina was resting comfortably; her arms at her sides and her weary body laid down for the evening, Ginger finally spoke again. “Don’t move. I’m here.”

Her words were kept short and succinct, telling Gina everything she needed to hear. She had worked so hard and done so much throughout the day that now she had a chance where she could shut it all off; all the violence, all the hardship, all the responsibility. She could simply lay there and let her lover tend to her, with nothing but pleasure to sweep her way. The first joy come from the feel of a slight ache as Ginger mounted just overtop her rear, and a light groan came from the back of Gina’s throat, the closest thing to a noise the woman had made since going into her bedroom. The weight of a lover against her rear was a welcomed pressure, and there was more to come as Ginger drifted in close with her hands stretching out.

Through the lenses of her large glasses Ginger gazed up and down her lover’s body, studying her broad shoulders and her powerful arms, and the tight, knotted muscles of her back. Her fingers moved in deftly and sharply to find the spots where she suspected things were the worst, and once they pushed in she was rewarded with another satisfied grunt from her older lover. It was enough to give Ginger a soft smile as she continued to work, her brow lifting as her fingers drifted up and down well-studied flesh. She was a young woman but she knew just how to ease the aches and pains of her older lover, and though Gina had never said as much Ginger suspected that no one in her long and mercantile life had ever given Gina the sort of love and affection that Ginger did. She was fastidious and focused as her hands worked against the firm, sweat-traced flesh of her lover, prying knots from her tense muscles and easing away all that tension. Eventually she took Gina’s wrists and raised her hands to lay beside her head, and from there her own touch moved south, working down her spine and easing the tension building within.

Gina simply laid there, the closest to smiling she had been since the whole day began. The feel of Ginger’s weight on her rear was wonderful enough, but every touch from her scandalously younger lover was a new joy she had been aching for. If she had the strength to talk she would’ve thanked the redhead for all she was doing for her, for the candles and the massage and the kindness, but it still felt like a bit of a stretch of her might to be able to do so. Besides...the kid knew how she felt. She wouldn’t call it “their” bedroom otherwise.

Eventually the massage grew increasingly more intimate, as Ginger’s hands moved underneath the line of Gina’s muscle shirt, working up and down her bare, powerful flesh. The motion also forced Ginger to slide her rear down her lover’s body a little, and before long she had pulled herself off of her mounted position to make way for more service to her lover. The hands easing and prying tension away from knotted muscles eventually moved to take ahold of Gina’s pants, and after reaching underneath her to detach her belt she slowly began to yank them down. Since Gina’s boots were still on there was only so far that Ginger could pull them down, but it was more than enough. While Gina continued to lay there with her eyes closed and her relaxation setting in, Ginger exposed the older woman’s lower half to the comfortable air of their bedroom. With her legs slightly spread within the lower restraints of her still-equipped pants, there was just enough room for Ginger to see the older woman’s shaved, exposed slit. The key to making her older lover melt.

Ginger was wordless as she moved her hands between Gina’s thighs, slowly pushing them apart where she lay on the bed. She shifted to press her knees against the mattress and no longer straddle the other woman’s legs, making it easier to keep her parted as she bent from the waist, slowly bringing her mouth down to greet Gina’s wet, ready opening. Her nose nestled just above the bottom of Gina’s slit as Ginger pushed her head down, and with a slow, hungry groan the leader of the mercs enjoyed the very most of what her lover could offer on a relaxing evening after a long day. Her breath hitched within her throat as she felt the first trace of Ginger’s tongue but soon let a slow smile spread across her features; a content expression crossing her face. She could feel the younger woman’s warm, wet tongue moving past her folds and across her nethers with a careful and loving grace; Ginger was taking her time more than usual and was clearly determined to make sure the woman in charge had a delightful time.

She’d have to make sure to thank Ginger afterwards, when words were allowed in their bedroom again. For the moment Gina just kept her legs spread and gave another low groan; one hand moving to slip into her short, light locks of hair and the other moving to grip along the edge of the mattress. With every passing second she could feel her girlfriend’s tongue working gentle wonders against her, with each of Ginger’s hands pressed to either side of her rear, keeping her spread just enough to make the service easy to perform.

The aches of the past day were slowly starting to fade away, and Gina’s smile became more genuine the longer she was treated to her lover’s doting mouth. The tiny slurps that pushed against her flesh made her body reel in delight, and from time to time she could hear Ginger make a faint noise; savoring her flavor or simply catching her breath, and each sound only made Gina’s heart race faster. A wash of arousal crossed over the powerful older woman but she was in no way hurrying for her release; she’d much rather let the evening drift on for hours with Ginger slowly massaging, servicing, and tending to her. After what she had been through that day, it would take a lot more than just a quick rub against Ginger’s mouth to wash away the anger and frustration.

Gina’s smile grew a little, and the fit older woman slid one of her sculpted arms underneath her chin, moving to rest her head atop it. The position let her lay there even more comfortably as Ginger continued to lightly service her, a few tiny licks and kisses coming to grace her folds and the insides of her thighs. More and more of the past day’s memories bled from Gina’s consciousness as she laid there, and it was with a slow, shuddering delight that she finally started to move about on the bed. It was with a fair bit of hesitation that she started to roll onto her back; partly because she desperately didn’t want to stop the wonderful sensations Ginger was sending through her, but partly because of the soreness still going through her aching muscles. She pushed through; however, and soon Ginger was resting up on her knees again, her lips wet from her lover’s nectar and her head tilted in a curious, inquisitive glance. Gina gave her young lover a command with a simple gesture with her head; a small jerk towards their nearby nightstand. It was wordless and vague as far as instructions went, but Ginger knew enough to guess exactly what her lover wanted.

The young woman adjusted her glasses on her face as she opened the drawer of their nightstand; a hand slipping within to pull out a thick strap-on that was typically used for special occasions. Even feeling it in her hand Ginger couldn’t help but give a shiver; it always felt so thick and long in the moments before it would go inside of her. She just smiled to Gina and moved back to her lover’s side, doing every last bit of the work as the tough woman let herself lean back and relax. She worked diligently to equip the strap-on to Gina’s body while the older woman simply stretched an arm out to the nearby pack of cigarettes and lighter; fishing one free and letting it dangle in her lips before she finally brought the flame against it. At about the same time that her cigarette sparked to life Ginger finally got the strap-on attached to her, and the true fun of the evening began.

Ginger blushed as she lifted up one of her slender legs, moving to mount Gina in an intimate and gentle fashion. Gina just watched past the ember of her cigarette as she saw the tip of her toy push in against her lover’s folds; squeezing against her sensitive, tender entrance until her lips finally pulled to each side to allow her entrance. The slight weight of Ginger’s delicate body moved to settle in against Gina’s lap, and the pressure of being ridden echoed gently into Gina’s folds, sending a tremble of excitement through her body.

A long, slow drag of her cigarette later, and Gina gave Ginger the subtle nod to tell her to begin. Mounted atop the muscular older woman; her body bare and her large breasts unhidden in the dark, Ginger just bit her bottom lip and did as she was told. Her hips rolled; slowly at first, moving back and forth and carrying within her tight lower grip every inch of the toy. She didn’t bounce up and down on Gina like a flaunting tramp so much as rolled herself to and fro; making sure that the toy remained mostly hilted within her the entire time, but used it to simply stir within her with small, delicate circles.

Gina just continued to smoke, each breath drawing in the warm, soothing aroma before her lips pursed and she blew it idly to the side of the room. The heat and flavor of her cigarettes filled her senses just as Ginger did; every thrust from the young woman’s hips sending crashing waves of delight against her lap. It was the perfect blend of intimacy and relaxation for Gina; a beautiful woman and a good cigarette, right after a particularly intense massage. She could still feel her lover’s spit against her folds underneath the rim of the strap-on, just as she could still feel her muscles loosening from the expert massage. Ginger did good things for her...damn good ones, and Gina would’ve been lost without her.

And as she laid there smoking, her light brown hair barely dusting atop her brow, her eyes flickering as she studied the riding, bespectacled teenager, she couldn’t help but wonder if Ginger knew how much it meant. How much her service and affection filled a gap in the otherwise stern and stubborn woman’s life. She let her eyes narrow, studying the sway of Ginger’s gloriously full breasts, and watching as her cheeks darkened every time she rolled her hips forward in an intimately powerful grind. The sight of her riding so slowly and sweetly wasn’t just intensely erotic for Gina, it was downright romantic. For a woman that didn’t typically give much of a damn about anything close to feelings, it was enough to make Gina tremble from the emotion in the moment.

She lifted up her hand, pinching the cigarette from her fingers before lifting it up, offering it to Ginger. Though her redheaded younger lover typically didn’t smoke with her, she took it regardless and pressed her lips to it, taking a long, slow drag as she licked against the wet end her lover left her. Months of sharing Gina’s smoke-scented bedroom made sure that she didn’t even threaten a cough from the drag, and she even managed to purse her lips seductively, letting the smoke trail from her mouth and pass in a wispy dance before the lenses of her glasses. She brought her hand down and replaced the cigarette against Gina’s lips, and continued to ride her in slow, rolling waves.

And Gina simply melted. Her smile formed around the edge of the cigarette, and she drifted her hands up to fold just underneath her head. With nothing said between them, everyone was clear as crystal. She probably wouldn’t move much for the rest of the evening, but soon Ginger would ride them both to a climax, before gently passing out against her older lover’s chest. And once she did, Gina would hold her close, smell her hair, and maybe, if she was feeling particularly adventurous, whisper to the sleeping teenager a few words about how she felt.

But for now, in that room filled with smoke and barely veiled, sensual whimpers, Gina had everything she needed.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
